The Hyuuga Twins
by 13bloodyhells
Summary: Yin and Yang are twins, and are as their names imply. Yin is a gorgeous dark-haired mischievous flirt, whereas Yang is a beautiful white-haired shy innocent angel. Hika/Oc and Kao/Oc Sorry for slow updating- My friend is writing Yin's POV, and is a forgetful git.
1. Chapter 1

**Profile of Yang Hyuuga**

**AGE: **15.

**D.O.B.:** 5/13.

**HAIR: **long, white.

**EYES: **dark blue.

**SKIN: **pale, smooth, faint natural blush.

**DEFINING CHARACTERISTIC: **shy,extremely innocent.

**IMPORTANT LIKES: **being with her sister, singing, playing piano and guitar, swinging (odd for her age I know it will be explained- its important), dancing, gymnastics, swimming, being outside, competitive diving, martial arts (sword dancing and the like), sitting in a tree, and reading.

******IMPORTANT **DISLIKES: being away from her sister, shouting, not playing her instruments or singing at least once a day for an hour, not being in the studio at least once a day for an hour, not going to practice for gymnastics at least once a day, not going to practice for swimming and diving at least once a day, not going outside at least once a day for an hour, not reading at least once a day for an hour, not going to The Dojo at least once a day for an hour, and loud/crowded places.

**EXTRA: **a small part of her is extremely sadistic and of you get on the wrong side of her (it's almost impossible to though) she is scarier and more cruel then Kyoya and Honey combined when the two of them have been woken up with out permission (the little black dot in the white half).

**FAMILY: **twin sister Yin Hyuuga, elder sister Amaterasu Hyuuga (23 and disowned), mother Luna Hyuuga (deceased), father Sol Hyuuga (deceased).

* * *

**Profile of Yin Hyuuga**

**AGE: **15

**D.O.B.:** 5/13

**HAIR: **long, black

**EYES: **light blue

**SKIN: **slightly tan, smooth, faint natural blush

**DEFINING CHARACTERISTICS:** mischievous, and flirtatious (a rather large flirt).

******IMPORTANT **LIKES: being with her sister, singing, playing guitar, gymnastics, dancing, being outside, martial arts (sword play and the like), and reading.

******IMPORTANT **DISLIKES: _being away from her sister_, whispering, not playing her guitar or singing at least once a day, not going to practice for gymnastics at least once a day, not going to practice for swimming and diving at least once a day, not going outside at least once a day for an hour, not reading at least once a day for an hour, not going to The Dojo at least once a day, and quiet/empty places.

**EXTRA: ** can be extremely quiet around the person she truly and really likes (the little white dot in the black half).

**FAMILY: **twin sister Yin Hyuuga, elder sister Amaterasu Hyuuga, mother Luna Hyuuga (deceased) and, father Sol Hyuuga (deceased).

_**The Hyuuga twins' History In A Nutshell**_

Their sister was disowned for unknown reasons when the twins were 4 so they don't remember her. Their family owns 847 zoos, parks and wild life preserves world wide that they are going to inherit when they finish college. Their parents died on a plane crash (the pilot had suddenly had a stroke and died just as they were about to land so the plane nose dived into the ground with no warning or chance at survival). The twins were 12 when it happened. They have lived in their family's mansion ever since. They are currently going to NHS (Novels High School) in NHS they take a novel, say Harry Potter and the students learn about it that year (the students have houses, dress in robes, and in, say, History of Magic they teach you about the actual history of magic [Salem Witch Trials etc.]). This year the students are going to do The Lord of The Rings and the Hyuuga twins got picked to be elven warriors as well as to go to OHS (Ouran High School) for the '1 Year Private School Exchange'. They are there to represent their school and are therefore allowed, as well as highly recommended to keep their uniforms from their school.


	2. WHY ME!

_*Please note that as much as I would love to I do not own OHSHC*_

WHY ME!?

_Yin's P.O.V._

Tomorrow was the first day at that new school, Ouran Academy, wasn't it? My twin Yang and I were arguing over me wearing that _thing_ they call a dress. You see, I am incapable of wearing a dress...allergic reaction. Or maybe the problem is all dresses I have ever been forced to wear (note the word forced) looked something like this...all frilly and pretty UGH! Now this this is what I like to wear - a tank top and jeans.

But anyway Yang and I were arguing, "Come on Yin you have to it's just for the first day of school then we can where our tunics I promise." "I'm not wearing that and there's no way you can make me", I stuck my tongue out at her and she sighed exasperated.

"Yin Hyuuga you are going to wear that dress or I will make your life end slowly and painfully."

"Do your worst dearest sister."

"No YouTube for a week, No singing for a week, No guitar for a week, No Kindle, No i-pod, No E-mail, No-"

"Okay, Okay I get it. No electronics for a week, tape my mouth shut and tie myself to a chair. Are you happy?"

"Yep!" I glared at her and stalked up to my room.

"Oi does that mean I have to move out of my room and into the attic?" My room has all my stuff including my guitar, kindle, i-pod, and my laptop.

"Hey Yin, one thing I forgot, you're not allowed to look at your One Direction posters for a month!" I stopped turned and ran, no, sprinted down the stairs, "DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME! I CAN LIVE WITHOUT MY GUITAR AND ELECTRONICS BUT YOU CANNOT TAKE MY ONE DIRECTION POSTERS AWAY FROM ME! THATS LIKE SAYING YOU HAVE TO GO A MONTH WITHOUT LISTENING TO AVRIL LAVGNE OR ADELE AND DON'T TELL ME YOU CAN LIVE WITHOUT IT BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN'T!"

I sprinted upstairs grabbed all my One Direction posters, dashed to the attic, and locked myself in. I sighed and sat on the bed. I came up here quite frequently, so there was a bed reserved for me. I stared at the posters on the walls 'I bet they never have to love a sister who threatens to take away your life support (which is my music)'. My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"If that's you Yang I'm going to kill you!"

*One giant argument later*

Yang was carrying my posters out of my makeshift room and down to the basement. It had happened too fast to comprehend. Yang had picked my lock and ran into my room. We had one of those sibling sword fights (you just know every family has them) and she, with her sword dancing stuff, hit my pressure points and made me drop my sword and surrender. Then I had to watch while she took down my beautiful posters and literally dragged them on the floor to the basement. My sister was mean. All this over a stupid thing they have the guts to call a dress!


	3. Dresses and Our First Day

_*Please note that as much as I would love to I do not own OHSHC*_

DRESSES AND OUR 1st DAY

_Yang's P.O.V._

I didn't want to where a dress either (due to also having allergic reactions from dresses), but Kaa-chan would have wanted us to dress nicely on our first day of a new school. She always said, "Girls, always remember to look your finest when going to a new place, a party, or meeting someone for the first time." The least I can do now that Kaa-chan's gone is to keep her ways alive.

The dress that I was going to where was simple; LNHS our old school was doing Middle Earth this year (don't ask it'll be explained some other time), so mine was one that an elven woman may where everyday; dark blue (to match my eyes), flowing, mid-sleeved, and ankle-length. Nee-chan was _supposed_ to wear a light blue (to match her eyes), no sleeved, knee-length version of it, but alas she refused. Though since I won our sword fight she owes me a favor (winner gets a favor that's how it works for us), so Yin nee-chan is going where it tomorrow whether or not she likes it.

* * *

I'm going to _murder_ a person. It takes a _lot_ to get me mad, but oh am I mad! What happened was I was trying to find an empty music room for Nee-chan and I to practice singing and playing guitar/piano (for me Nee-chan only play guitar), but instead I got a coy smile on a class 'A' weirdo talking about types of guys and calling me 'princess' _princess _of all the things I ran away probably red in the face because of how angry I was, _how dare he call me __princess_ when he doesn't even _know_ me and probably just saw me the _first time ever _in his sorry little life today. My recent study (_cough _interrogation _cough_) told me that The Weirdo had a name his name is Tamaki Souh. Wait, _Souh_ The Weirdo was Chairman-san's _son_! Anyway, he was the president of a _HOST CLUB_, of all the things (although that does explain the talk about _types_), and apparently he was also the _most popular_ member. How Weirdo has a single fangirl I'll never know, and apparently he has hundreds, _what the heck_ has this world come to.

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

There was a poor lonely princess that showed up today, so I did her a favor and told her about the types of men that we had here at the Ouran High School Host Club, such as me the princely type. The choices and the charming yours truly must have overwhelmed the poor girl, because she ran off blushing. Pity she was a cute little thing, snow-white hair, deep dark blue eyes, and a pretty blue dress. Now that I think about it she wasn't in uniform, I'll ask Kyoya about it. Kyoya said Yang (I was told that was her name) and her sister (Yin) were doing the '1 Year Private School Exchange' (sponsored by Otou-sama) and they were actually from LNHS, so they would not where our school uniform but their own. So the fair princess was new, well we, the Ouran High School Host Club would take it upon ourselves to help this poor fair maiden and her beloved sister.

* * *

Yin's P.O.V.

I wonder who made Yang so mad. I can literally see the steam coming out of her ears! Ha. I love Karma. Anyway yesterday was one of the worst school days ever! Yang and I are in the same class as these two other twins who annoy the crap out of me! They act so high and mighty and all the girls fawn over them. They live in their own little world and I have to sit behind the more annoying of the two in class. The older twin name is Hitachiin, Hikaru. I might have been able to get more of my work done if _he_ hadn't thrown papers at me the whole time. Ugh. His brother I could have been friends with if he wasn't almost physically attached to Hikaru. Anyway I'm going through withdrawals because the devil known as my sister took away my one direction Posters took away my I-pod _and_ took away all the good music that I play on my guitar and replace it with Bach and Mozart (which is so hard to play on a guitar even though it may seem hard to believe). After class was over I abandoned my sister (she was getting to know our new classmates) and stormed around the school. My luck obviously isn't very good because I ran into the devil twins. I tried walking past them but they grabbed my arms and dragged me off to some unfamiliar room. When they opened the door I saw rose petals come out of nowhere. I wrinkled my nose in disgust- I mean really, _who_ on this Earth falls for _that_. "Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" I heard some people say.

I looked around the room. There were five people. The first was tall with pale skin black hair and glasses, he was typing on a computer. The second was again tall (these guys were starting to make me feel short) with tan skin and again black hair he didn't look like much of a talker or much of an anything really. Next to him was a short kid (thank goodness) who again was pale with blond hair holding…. was that a stuffed bunny? Shrugging it off I turned my attention to the guy next to him he was taller than computer geek but shorter than the tan one his hair was blond and his eyes were blue he looked French. Finally there was a short, pale, brunette who I recognized from homeroom. "You're a girl why are you here." I asked bored but still slightly questioning why- I mean seriously this is a _HOST CLUB_ why in heck is a girl cross-dressing and acting like a host.

The whole group (of idiots) gasped and the tall blond one whom I have dubbed the title 'Weirdo' walked up to me and dramatically exclaimed, "How could you say such a horrid thing my princess! Haruhi is _not_ a girl that was a very mean comment-" I interrupted, " I'm not dumb- look at her she's a girl not a doubt in my mind… Weirdo." 'Weirdo' looked depressed, he went over to a corner and started growing mushrooms. See I was right he is a weirdo.

The devil twins took his place in front of me; they had evil grins on their faces. "We can't have you telling anyone that Haruhi is a girl now can we?" They said in unison. "Dono she could be our maid or-" Hikaru started with a smirk. 'Weirdo' brightened. "Would you my lovely princess?" he said running over to me. "One stop calling me princess and two never." I deadpanned.

**Tamaki's Pov.**

I met the fair maiden Yang's sister a little after the twins brought her in. She is nothing like her sister- _so rude! _Any way I need plans for getting Yin and Yang to be our lovely damsels.


	4. Hm, Maybe They Aren't So Bad After All

Yang P.O.V.

I'm usually quite shy and quiet around others, earlier I don't know what got into me. Although when occasions like this do occur I tend to take my frustration or anger out in something I enjoy doing, today it was martial arts sword fighting to be exact.

I was taking out my anger on a stuffed practice dummy, in other words tearing it to shreds, when I heard someone knocking at the door. I asked them politely who were and why they were here.

The human on the other side asked how I knew that they weren't my twin, I didn't answer, I knew they weren't because Yin was at the dojo- she only left fifteen minutes ago. I realized this person must be from school, and after having an internal battle with myself, I opened the door, regretting it the moment I did.

It was the blonde weirdo, Suoh-san I believe his name was, the first class idiot. The said flamboyant blonde interrupted my thoughts.

"My dearest princess, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine thank you, and er, pardon my asking but why exactly are you here?"

"My, my, such rudeness- not even inviting us in, you have horrible manners." This time it wasn't Blondie but two _extremely_ good looking boys with orange-ish hair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !"

A loud yell covered my reply, which I supposed was perhaps a good thing after all my reply hadn't been the kindest.

"Who did this to a poor helpless target, was it that dreadful demon sister of yours?"

"No."

"Then who was it?" This came from yet another boy. He was tall dark-haired and wore glasses.

"Me." I gave them my best innocent smile, so in my sister's words I was "as freakin' cute as a two year old".

"Er, if you don't mind me asking, may you tell me your names please?" A small part of me was genuinely curious, but mostly I was just incredibly nervous. I don't like attention at all, and with one unreadable and six shocked gazes on me, I was _very_ nervous and probably quite red as well.

"Oh, how rude of us, I am Tamaki Souh at your service, my fair maiden." Blondie had suddenly transformed from a shell-shocked gaping idiot into a 'lovely' gentleman, and the coy smile was back.

"It's nice to meet you Souh-san, I'm Yang Hyuuga."

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny!" This came from someone I hadn't noticed before, he was also blonde, but unlike Souh-san he was short, as in _real_ short.

"Ok Hunny-san."

"Takashi Morinozuka" I hadn't noticed this one either, which was rather surprising given his height. Besides being tall, he seemed quite nice, not intimidating in the slightest.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Morinozuka-san."

"Kyoya Ootori. It's nice to meet you."

"A-and to you as well, Ootori-san." Ootori-san scares me, which is unusual seeing as I don't scare easily, whatever my shyness may imply.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka, sorry about them, they tend to be rude and invite themselves over to other people's houses." I thought that Haruhi had looked feminine, but his voice gave it away HE was a SHE. That's an interesting discovery. Well she must have a reason to be dressed as a girl, so I didn't say anything.

"Oh it's no problem, Haruhi-san." I suddenly noticed there were two people missing. Haruhi seemed to notice the same thing.

"Hey, Sempai, where'd Hikaru and Kaoru?" She asked Souh-san

"They're right, uh, where did those troublesome twins go!?"

A few minutes later my 'guests' found the twins inside the limo, and after asking them why they asked, they said, "We were bored of your long boring introductions."

"Anyway I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

"And we're the Hitachiin twins!"

After some tea and asking them why they came, the 'Host Club' as I learned they were called, left.

Hm, maybe they aren't that bad after all…


End file.
